sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Antoine Dareus/Imperial Years
Return to the Empire A Rising Star Resigns (14 ABY–15 ABY) Shortly after his parole, Antoine left for the Naval Academy, once again, and a year long refresher course and re-indoctrination into the Imperial Military. Officially, he was reinstated with operational flight status, as well as the rank of Ensign, according to his parole conditions. Originally assigned to a unit on the Dauntless; he found himself stationed aboard the HIMS Predator after it's destruction; with the rest of War Shrike Squadron. After an unusual, and disturbing trip to the isolated and little known Sith planet of Ord Trasi; Dareus finds an unexpected ally to help him regain his career. After a successful raid on the Imperial Palace, and trip to the Ancient Sith Temple with Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin; the former ace finds himself back on the fast track to glory in the Empire. Newly promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade, he never even had the chance to take his assigned post as Naval Pilot for the 501st Legion; instead being pleasantly surprised and honored to become Commanding Officer of War Shrike Squadron. Shortly after receiving command of his squadron; and turning it back into one of the best units of Imperial Pilots; Antoine dispatched a datacard to Naval High Command, and his own Commanding Officers, without much of an explanation. It contained his formal letter of resignation, as well as a personal note which stated he had family affairs to immediately take care of. Leaving quietly from the ship; he immediately chartered a private vessel which landed him back on Corellia; where he promptly; disappeared from all records that the Empire could find. Occasionally people saw him on almost any planet in the Galaxy; some said they saw him on Coruscant during the fighting, others say Nar Shaddaa, even Bespin for some time; although none of those reports could ever really be authenticated. Personal friends from Corellia; whisper about him turning to non-Imperial doctors on Independent, and even possibly New Republic worlds. It's suspected by some of the closest friends he has; that he may actually be suffering from the early stages of Baanschousen Syndrome; the very same degenerative neurological disorder that his mother suffers from. Caspar & Disappearance (15 ABY–15.6 ABY) Just as quickly as he had disappeared from the Imperial Navy; a short time after the death of Kreldin; and the Liberation of Coruscant, almost suspiciously short; Antoine resurfaced within the Empire once more. Simply, he seemed to take up the life of a socialite; utilizing some family money to become one of the more prominent figures in simple "rich man" life, gambling at Casino's and spending ridiculous amounts of time in the Smugglers dig. Alcoholism ravaged him, easily seen by his friends and family; which also seemed to be an excuse for a short lived episode which may have been a nervous breakdown, or may have been due to another, more embarrassing and secretive cause. Several more solid months of being a public figure on his home planet; the Empire called him back into service, this time, to serve as Ambassador to Caspar in the Diplomatic Service of the Bureau of Operations. Some of his older colleagues deemed that it was a little unusual to have a fighter pilot, and branded traitor; serve as the liaison to the CDU Government. This prestigious appointment came only several weeks after the Non-Agression Pact was officially signed between the Empire, and the CDU. Shortly after arriving on Caspar, he happened to be at the scene of a terrorist attack at Marin Mountain Resort, while watching the swoop races; although it was officially unacknowledged who was the target - Antoine had suspicions it was him, due to propaganda pamphlets that were littered all over the mildly chaotic scene. While the assassination attempt was not official; and the results actually did not create much damage; security was upgraded; but he maintained public appearances nonetheless. Several weeks after the bombing at Marin Mountain; attending some independent business on Corellia with the CDU Ambassador to the Empire Kiare Quinn, he quietly disappeared from sight. Quite a few people claim to have seen him be arrested; while others maintain that he fled the planet to another system. Officially there have been no statements; but the entire event around the disappearance seem both suspicious and rather co-incidentally timed with the arrival of Imperial Forces to ensure stability on his homeworld. A Traitor Into Exile (15.6 ABY—15.8 ABY) During his small times of not being in the public eye, it has been revealed that Dareus was recruited by Danik Kreldin to help bring people he could trust, into a new plot that would overthrow the Empire and instill Kreldin on the throne. Following his former Admiral's orders, he brought in the best he could think of, personally dispatching and recruiting Commodore Lynae Cassius and Commander Krieg Inrokana into the fold, while he was still on Caspar at the Embassy. During the short time that the plot was revisited, after a small fateful meeting at the Kreldin Estate on Corellia; the entire degree of the plan was revealed, and a traitor had turned out to be at the gathering. He was arrested only 2 days afterwards, but helped to escape by his longtime friend Lynae Cassius; and hidden within the space of the CDU. Not long after their arrival, the pair decided to return to the Empire and face their charges as honorable members of the Military. They were tortured and confined for several days; at the end of their ordeal, Antoine was beaten to within an inch of his life, but because of their co-operation, return of intelligence data, and swearing allegiance to Emperor Vadim and the New Order; ISB Director Korynn Fleming announced that their lives would be spared; however- They would be dishonorably discharged from the Imperial Military, and exiled from the Empire under penalty of death. Quietly, Antoine, along with Lynae made their way back to Caspar; for him to heal, and decide the best way for his life to take a new direction. For the first time, he is his own man; enjoying his return to future wife, Kiare Quinn and to wait out the birth of their first born. The peace for himself wouldn't last, finding himself constantly with his only friend Axel Vichten, he slowly maneuvered himself into the more underworld and away from his fiancee; though that was to be one of his most short lived endeavors, it's rumored he made several useful contacts throughout the galaxy, including Maffi/Zhao operatives. The experiences were to be more short lived than he expected. Category:Character subpages